


Melt in Your Mouth

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm cookies, Newt's tummy, and Hermann's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt in Your Mouth

Title: Melt in Your Mouth  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [sergeant-angua](http://sergeant-angua.tumblr.com/) and [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Warm cookies, Newt's tummy, and Hermann's lips.

Newt’s eyes flutter open when the scent of fresh cookies reaches his nostrils. He blinks sleepily at Hermann before grabbing his glasses from the table by the bed. A smile spreads across his face when he sees what Hermann is holding.

Hermann is sitting on the side of the bed. In Hermann’s right hand is a plate with two chocolate chip cookies. His left is holding a glass of milk with a twisty straw. “I got tired of grading papers and decided to bake. Sit up, darling.”

After glancing at the level of liquid in the glass, Newt sits up carefully. “Those smell fantastic, Hermann.”

“I used the recipe your father sent.” Hermann passes Newt the glass and plate before pulling his legs up onto the bed. He rolls onto his front, propping his chin on his hand. “Take a bite and let me know what you think.”

Newt takes a sip from his milk and then grabs the larger of the two cookies. The noise he makes as he bites into the cookie is close to pornographic. “Oh... my... god.”

Hermann feels the tips of his ears go red. He leans in, kissing his way along Newt’s bare stomach. “Glad you like it.”

Newt holds the unbitten end of the cookie out. “It practically melts in your mouth.”

After placing a final kiss just below Newt’s navel, Hermann tilts his head to the side. The taste of warm chocolate fills his mouth as his teeth sink into the soft cookie. He groans around a mouthful of crumbs.

“I know, right?” Newt waits until Hermann has another bite before finishing the rest.

Hermann moves up the bed and kisses the corner of Newt’s mouth. “You had a bit of chocolate there.”

“Want to split the other one, Hermann?”

“Of course.”


End file.
